


A Life Worth Living

by JamesTheMythicalBeast



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Criminal Rhett, Eventual Smut, First Love, Forbidden Love, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Prince Link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesTheMythicalBeast/pseuds/JamesTheMythicalBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Charles is tired of being locked in his room for so long after his mother died. He wants to explore the outside world, he wishes to not be so lonely every single day. </p><p>That changes when he meets a street rat, who shows the Prince that the world is more than what he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Rhink fic, I hope this all goes well and I hope you all will enjoy!
> 
> Also I have a tumblr if you'd like to find me there! Gobackto-stlouis

* * *

  
_ "Who are you?" _ __  
__  
_ "Me? I'm just a street rat" _ __  
__  
_ "No but, what's your name?" _ __  
_  
_ __ "Rhett, my name is Rhett"

* * *

  
I felt the light of the sun hit my eyelids, hearing my door getting unlocked and opened I knew I had to get up soon. Another day of doing nothing but sit in my bed for endless hours.    
  
"Prince Charles, it’s time to wake up. The King asked me to call you down for breakfast" I heard what seemed to be the maid that took care of cleaning my room; though I always feel bad when she has to clean up my mess whenever I have a fight with my father, which has been happening more often lately.    
  
Groaning, I stretched my entire body and let out a small noise when I felt the bones on my shoulders crack.    
  
"Morning, Prince" the maid sweetly said as she came up to me and placed a new outfit next to me.    
  
"Abigail, I said not to call me that," I reminded her, annoyed by that name.    
  
Abigail is the maid in the house, she's been here ever since I was born. Witnessed the worst and the best in this castle. Ever since my father looked me up in my room and prohibited me from being outside; Abigail has always been there for me.   
  
"I apologize, it's just a habit", she apologized. Her thick British accent felt like music to my ears. It was thicker than mine, and I liked that about her.    
  
"Please get dressed up and hurry down. The King doesn't seem so happy this morning, I'm afraid.”    
  
_ Of course. _   
  
"Alright, I will.”    
  
Abigail left the room, locking it up again. As I heard her footsteps slowly fade away, I stood up from my bed.    
  
Seems like today will be another day where I fight with my father. Why does he even want me around when all I do is stay locked up in my room? I thought about my choices of activities possible while locked up today as I got dressed with the outfit Abigail gave me.    
  
Perhaps I can write something interesting, I started writing poetry as a way to cope with what I am feeling about my current situation. Of course I keep it hidden from my father and the knight that checks my room now and then.    
I keep them underneath my bed in a box with all my special belongings.    
  
I honestly feel like I am living in a dungeon; although i'd prefer that than this because at least then i would have other prisoners to talk to.    
  
"Are you finished?" I heard Abigail's muffled voice from the other side of the wooden door.   
  
"Yes, I'm ready. You can open the door now."    
  
I heard Abigail unlock and open the big doors. Before I headed out Abigail whispered, “The knight is going to be checking your room tonight”   
  
Nodding my head, I started heading downstairs, two guards following right behind me as I entered the familiar massive room that housed to the dining table.    
  
"Good Morning father" I spoke, the emotion in my voice drained out every time I spoke with him.    
"Good morning son. Please sit down as we wait for our food" Father exclaimed. He's always so hungry. I've been losing appetite recently, not eating everything on my plate. Sometimes I only drink the cup of wine they provide me with.    
  
"How did you wake up this morning, Charles?" my father asked with feigned enthusiasm. He and I both knew he didn't care about what I do. He only cares about me being up there unable to do anything. My only source of the outside world is my window and he makes me close it every night.    
  
"I woke up wonderfully father, I _loved_ the smell of the morning breeze!" I sarcastically answered. He knew that I wasn't being my best this morning and by the expression on his face, he wasn't going to put up with it.   
  
"Why are you acting this way?"    
  
I snorted as the chef came into the table and laid a plate full of food that would have been delicious if I was actually hungry. The chef quickly went back to the kitchen after serving me and my father some white wine.    
  
Looking down at the glass, I closed my eyes and smiled. "What do you mean?"    
  
"This attitude recently, I shouldn't be putting up with it!" My father told me as he ate some food off his plate.    
  
Rolling my eyes, I stood up from my seat and chugged my glass of wine. My father stood from his seat ready to yell at me. Before he could say anything however, I spoke first.    
  
"What do you expect me to be? I'm going to be 22 this year and I'm locked up in a room as if I was some sort of prisoner!" I screamed. My father breathed in deeply as if he was trying to stop himself from getting more angry than what he already was.    
  
"Charles, you know that-" before he could then continue that sentence, I spoke first.    
  
"Father, if you want me to stop acting this way, then give me the freedom I deserve!"    
  
The room went silent. My father walked up to me slowly, but as he approached I walked back at the same pace.    
"You know I did this because of your mother.”   
  
"Yes, but mother would have not wanted me to be locked up every single day of my miserable life!" I answered him with anger in my eyes. "I'm leaving back to my room. I have nothing to do here anyway. Abigail! Come with me!" I yelled, walking quickly up the stairs to the top where my room was,  making my anger lessen.   
  
"Charles, please calm down! I can't run fast enough!" Abigail pleaded. I stopped walking so she could catch up to me. "Thank you.”   
  
"I don't know why I even bother going down every morning.” I wondered out loud once we started walking up again. "All he does is deny my freedom and blame it on my mother."    
  
Abigail didn't say anything when I mentioned my mother. She never did.    
  
"I hid the key to your box under the bed. It's between your mattresses where they can't find it" the small brunette told me as we finally reached my room.    
  
"Honestly, I think they just gave up on that box. They don't even check under my bed anymore,” I told her as she opened the doors. They were unlocked, which was odd. They're always locked.    
  
"Ah, I must've forgotten to lock the doors! I'm sorry! Silly me." Abigail hurriedly apologized. I see no reason for her to apologize when it was just a mistake.    
  
"Don't worry about that, you're human. We make mistakes" I said as I placed my hand on her head, messing with her hair. "Well,  if you don't mind, I'm going to be doing what a _Prince_ does."    
  
The maid chuckled and nodded. She went to the door and said, "This time I'll lock it~!"    
  
"Sure wish you didn't~!" I mocked in a sing song voice. Though she knew how I was, I always joke with her. She's my only friend.    
  
Unlike my father, I didn't see her as a broom, I saw her as a person.    
  
Once I heard both doors being locked, I went to my desk and sat there. I wanted to come up with something new. I've been working on the same piece for weeks now. It's time to move on.   
  
As I grabbed my pen, I heard a loud noise as if something had dropped. Turning around, I didn't see that anything was out of place. Perhaps something inside my closet fell.    
  
Walking towards the closet, I grabbed the small knob and twisted it. The door went flying when an unfamiliar man leapt forward and covered my mouth.    
  
"Shhh, I won't hurt ya. I'm just trying to escape. Ya won't scream right?" the man whispered. He has a wild blond beard and messy dirty blond hair.    
  
His huge hand slowly pulled away from my mouth before I covered it with my own in shock. I looked at the man, terrified for my own safety. Where are those useless guards when you need them?   
  
"I'm not gonna hurt ya, I just need to hide for a while. I promise I won't do you any harm" the man said, slowly stepping away from me. He was wearing dirty white pants with a peach color shirt that seemed too big for him. The man carried a satchel over his shoulder that I guessed contained goods from this castle.   
  
"How did you get in here?" I asked, not moving from my place. The bearded man stepped away a bit more and looked at my window.    
"Your servant left her keys on the door and I came in to hide." He answers truthfully. The man went up to my window and opened it.    
  
"I can escape through here. I just need some sort of rope,” the tall man said. I noticed his accent wasn't British but a Scottish one. He must not be from here.   
  
I laughed at his statement. "As if I'm gonna have some sort of rope here."    
  
The man looked at me for a while, then closed the windows and approached me. Naturally, I got scared by how quick his movements were, and backed away until the back of my knees hit my bed and made me fall.    
  
"Calm down, Prince, I'm not gonna hurt you," the thief said. He walked slowly towards the bed and sat down. "Please, if you let me hide here for a while I'll leave you alone and return what I have stolen.”    
  
Sitting up from my bed, I looked at him and grinned. "I don't care if you take that stuff. As long as you leave soon. I'm fine"    
  
"Alright, I'll be out of your hair by tonight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! Couldn't have done it without the help of my friend @good_mythical_miles
> 
> All and any feedback would be appreciated ;♡;


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

  
_ “Will you come back?” _

 

_ “Come back?” _

 

_ “Please don't leave” _

 

_ “I'll come back, sweetheart” _

* * *

  
  
I don't know how long it has been but it feels like hours that I've been sitting on my desk working as the intruder lays down on my bed.    
  
_ Church windows tainted,  _ __  
_ Mind; a pure canvas,  _ __  
_ Deafening solitude,  _ __  
_ all but the mind to be something _   
  
Tired of writing, I got up and walked over to my bed. The bearded man looked at me as I sat down next to him. His satchel was tossed aside next to my bed.    
  
"Are ya done writing?" he asked. Smiling I looked down at my feet and shook my head.    
  
"No, I got tired of writing" Honestly, I have questions about this man about his life, about him. He's the only person I can talk to that isn't Abigail or my father. It's nice to finally talk to someone.    
  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.    
  
"Of course, Prince" His green eyes shifted from his hands on his lap up towards me.    
  
"Who are you?" I questioned. The man seemed to find my curiosity funny as he softly chuckled.    
  
"Me? I'm just a street rat."   
  
Furrowing my eyebrows, I frowned. Why would he say that about himself? I had never heard of this term before. Is that what people are saying these days?    
  
Sighing, I shook my head and lightly touched the man's knee beside me.    
  
"No, but what's your name?"   
  
He raised his eyebrows, as if he was surprised I had asked such a question.    
  
"Rhett. My name is Rhett"   
  
_ Rhett _ . It suits him.    
  
Smiling, I extended my hand out to Rhett. He frowned but still shook my hand.   
"How formal of you, Prince.”   
  
It was my turn to frown. When he first surprised me in my room, I ignored his use of the word ‘ __ Prince’  due to my shock.   
  
"May I ask you to not call me that?" I asked, though Rhett seemed a bit confused about my request.    
  
"Charles?" He hesitantly asked.    
  
"I don't know, Father calls me that," I said. It was dumb. Not wanting someone to call me something just because my father calls me that. It's my name for crying out loud.    
  
"Charlie?" He asked, this time in a joking way. Smiling I gently slapped his chest.    
  
"No," I told him between small laughs. "Lincoln doesn't sound right either. It's my middle name. No one calls me that and I plan for it to stay that way"    
  
Rhett sat up correctly on the bed and placed his chin on his palm as if he was thinking.    
  
After a while of silence he whispered, "Link?"   
  
I gave him a confused look.

  
"Short for Lincoln. It suits ya”   
  
Smiling, I nodded. It seems as if I'm creating some sort of bond with this man that I just met. Well, he broke in so really I should be calling the guards.    
  
"Link" he said slowly. Turning my head back to him, I smiled. "Yeah, definitely.”   
  


Rolling my eyes I gently stood up from the bed. It's a ridiculous name; though, it is better than Charles and  _ Prince. _   
  
"Fine, it's better than anything else," I told him. The man's face lit up when I agreed to the nickname.    
  
"May I ask you something, Link?" Rhett asked. The nickname, still new to me, made me smile and nod. "Why don't you like that I call you Prince?"   
  
My smile faded away quickly when he asked me that question. I don't think he wants to hear me talk about how much I hated being in the royal family.    
  
"Well, you see-"   
  
I got interrupted by the sound of keys rattling. Rhett moved faster than I did and stood up from the bed. Looking around for a place for him to hide, I quickly lifted up the sheets.    
  
"Under my bed, quick!" I whispered. He hurriedly crawled under my bed. The man seemed too big and too tall to fit, but he barely made it.    
  
"Charles~!" I heard Abigail's voice from the other side of the room. I quickly sat on my chair next to my desk.

 

Abigail opened the door and there was one of the knights behind her.    
  
_ I forgot that they were going check up on my room today! _   
  
"Excuse me, Prince," The knight said. My heart was beating fast with fear.

 

_ Please don't check under the bed.  _   
  
Standing up I went to sit down on the edge of my bed, glancing down I checked if the sheets covered underneath my bed.

 

He started with rummaging around my desk. I had nothing to hide except for Rhett. I had to hide except for Rhett. They stopped checking under my bed weeks ago.   
  
The only thing he needed to check were my desk and my closet, and really, they know I wouldn't hide anything.    
  
Once he was done looking around my desk, the knight opened my closet. Everything was out of place. Most of my clothes were on the floor.    
  
"Prince, what happened?" The knight asked, concern filling his voice.  Smiling I looked at Abigail for help, even though she doesn't know what is happening, she's always there for me.    
  
"A fight with the King. The Prince usually cannot contain his anger," Abigail explained. The knight seemed to understand, as he nodded. He pointed at her and back at the closet, telling her to organize it.    
  
"Well Prince, as always, there's nothing,” he said, as if he were disappointed. The knight left my room as soon as Abigail started to clean my closet and organize correctly.    
  
There was a moment of silence as I sat on my bed, my leg anxiously shaking as she finished up.    
  
"What actually happened, Charles?" Abigail asked me, softly closing my closet.    
  
I'm not going to tell her, at least not yet. I've told her almost everything so it won't hurt if I don't tell her this one thing.   
  
"Like you said," I answered softly, looking away from her gaze, "a fight with Father,"   
  
She gave me a frown and sat next to me, her small hands rubbing my shoulders.    
  
"I'm sorry " she said.    
  
I instantly felt bad, because I know she wants to help but can't do other than act as a shoulder to cry on.    
  
"It's fine,” I assured her.

 

Abigail stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll be here tonight, if that's alright with you,” she said before leaving.    
  
I thought about it for a bit. I honestly don't want to risk anything and if that means not talking to Abigail for some time, then I guess there's nothing I can do.    
  
"I don't know, I feel like I need some time to myself."    
  
Abigail seemed surprised. Her blue eyes went wide, but she quickly nodded. "I understand."    
  
She left the room and locked the doors. Once I knew she was gone I sighed with relief and laid down on my bed.    
  
"Can I come out now?" I heard Rhett ask, his voice muffled.    
  
Laughing, I said, "Yes you can."   
  
Sitting back up, I saw his hands underneath me, crawling his way out from under the bed.    
  
"Man, I need to find a way to get out from your room," the man said once he was completely out and sitting on my floor. 

  
"Yes, because  _ I _ would know how to escape" I said sarcastically, Rhett caught on with my attitude and smiled. He wasn't angered, and that was surprising to me.    
  
"Will you allow me to stay tonight? During the night is when the guards start dozing off,” Rhett told me as he looked out the closed window. “You're also going to have to tell your father that it got hot in the room if he sees the window open tonight.” 

 

I don't know where Rhett was going with this, but if he found a way in, he could find a way out. 

  
Though, to be honest, something in me doesn't want the man to leave.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! If you want to follow my tumblr it's gobackto-stlouis 
> 
> I'm having fun writing this so far ;♡; I hope you guys think it's good!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

  
_ “I don’t want to be here anymore” _

_   
_ _ “I’m sorry, there’s nothing you can do” _

__   
“Do you really believe that?”   


* * *

  
  
The sun was setting.    
Usually, I'd open my window to watch the sunset. This time, I didn't. I still had questions about Rhett. I wanted the man to speak to me, as this could possibly be the last time I actually talk to someone like him.    
  
"Do, you have a wife?" I asked. Rhett shook his head and smiled at me.    
  
"No, I don't. I don't plan on having one, either," he said.    
  
Suddenly, I had more questions about the man. Why wouldn't he want to get married? Every man around here wants to marry a beautiful lady.    
  
"Why?"    
  
Rhett frowned and got up from the bed. He went to my window and opened it. The sky was a mix of a dark purple and light orange.    
  
"It's so beautiful out, don't ya think?" I heard Rhett ask. My gaze went from the sky to him but he was looking at me already. His green eyes looked beautiful, almost like the sky.    
  
I know I shouldn't be thinking this way, but the more I actually see this man, the more I realize how handsome he is.    
  
The question  that he ignored from our conversation before was still in my head. "Will you ever answer my question, Rhett?"    
  
He looked outside once again and nodded, "Of course"    
  
Rhett looked around before he stuck his head out from the window.   
  
"Aha!" He celebrated. "There's vines!"    
  
I felt my chest tighten with sadness. Rhett found a way to escape the castle.    
  
"Congratulations, Rhett," I forced myself to say with a smile.    
  
I didn't want him to leave. Not yet. If he leaves, he'll never come back and I'll be alone once again.    
  
"Well, thank ya for letting me stay here for a while. As promised, I will be out of here in no time," Rhett said. He walked up to me, the smile of joy evident on his face.    
  
Rhett noticed the drop in my mood and grabbed my shoulders. "Link?"   
  
"I don't want you to leave,” I told him, a hint of sadness on my voice. Rhett's face was full of confusion.    
  
"But, I thought you wanted me to leave as soon as possible."    
  
My vision went blurry as tears swelled up in my eyes. "Because I didn't know who you were at first, you're the only person who I've talked to in years. The only person I have now is my maid." I said. I was trying to hold back from actually breaking down.   
  
Rhett brought me into his arms. I felt him wrap his long arms around my shoulders. I shyly grabbed his shirt as I let go and cried, hiding my face into the crook of his neck.    
  
I felt Rhett's lips against the top of my head. I felt safe in his arms. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I calmed down.    
  
"I apologize for wetting your neck," I said, pulling away from his neck.    
  
Rhett softly chuckled, "I don't mind"   
  
He unwrapped his arms that were around me, making me feel cold without his warmth. I let go of his waist and looked up at the tall man. "Are you sure the vines are going to be safe?" I asked him. The last thing I wanted was for him to get hurt.    
  
"Of course," Rhett assured. He walked over to the window and looked down. "It's not a long way down." he said.    
  
"You can still get very hurt if you fall down," I warned. He took off his satchel and dropped it. I gasped and ran to the window and looked down.    
  
"Don't worry, it has nothing fragile," He assured me. If it doesn't have anything fragile than what does it have? As if he read my mind, he said, “It has food in there"   
  
Rhett sat on the window sill. He looked at me, then looked outside. I was scared he would fall back so I grabbed both his knees.    
  
"Will you come back?" I asked. It sounded more like I was begging rather than asking a question. Like a toddler asking for candy.    
  
"Come back?" Rhett whispered, as if he was asking himself than me.    
  
I felt scared once again that I was going to be left alone. I placed myself between his thighs and dropped my head against his chest. "Please don't leave."   
  
A few seconds passed and he gave me another kiss on my head. "I'll come back, sweetheart."    
  
I smiled at the  _ sweetheart _ . Looking up at the man I nodded, "Thank you."    
  
Pushing myself away from him, I saw him slowly climb outside. I was scared that he'd fall, so I grabbed his hand as he tried to hook his feet on the vine underneath the window.    
  
"Okay, Link. I have to go now before I get caught,” Rhett said. He looked around to see if there was anyone near.    
  
"Where are you going to go?"    
  
With his free hand he pointed to the forest that was across from the castle, I didn't like the idea of him running there. What if he gets lost?    
  
"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked, still staring at the forest. Father always told me that it was dangerous to go there that you'd get killed in an instant by wolves if you get near.    
  
"You're talking to someone who is literally going to climb down on vines," he said. "I'm going to be okay, Link"   
  
It was getting darker and I didn't want him to get in trouble because I'm making him stay longer than he should.    
  
"Remember your promise, Rhett" I reminded him. He looked at me and nodded. "Of course."   
  
I hesitantly let go of his hand. He then started climbing down the vines.    
  
Sticking my head out, I saw him quickly but carefully descend. Once he reached the floor, he grabbed his satchel. Before running off into the forest, Rhett looked up at me and waved.    
  
I waved at him as I saw him leave.    
  
Bye, Rhett.   
  
_ Keep your promise... please... _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter in one night, I hope you enjoyed as well!!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

_“Rhett?”_

 

_“Just go to sleep”_

 

* * *

 

It’s been days, it almost feels like that day was a dream. My hopes were still up I still believed that Rhett was going to return.

_But when?_

I was looking out the window, the cold breeze coming inside. Ever since he left I can’t stop looking out to the forest. Could he have gotten hurt?

No, he’s smarter than that. At least, he seemed smart.

“Charles?” I heard Abigail from the other side of the door. “Can I come in?” she hesitantly asked.

Ever since Rhett left, I stopped talking to Abigail. At first she understood, thinking that I probably needed space after ‘fighting’ with my dad. Though, she and I started to grow apart. Now it’s difficult to talk to each other like we used to.

“Yes,” I answered her. “You may come in.”

I heard her unlock and open the door to my room. I turned around to see that she had a shy smile on her face. I felt bad, for not telling her the truth and for distancing myself from her. She was so small and innocent, she didn’t deserve my silence.  

Walking up to her I gently hugged her, I felt her thin arms hug my waist.

“I’m sorry for pushing you away,” I apologized. “It was wrong of me. I had no reason, either.”

Abigail shook her head. “No, don’t apologize. I understand.”

She went to my desk and looked through the papers I had laying around. All of them were blank except for one.

“You haven’t been writing?” She asked. I can hear the concern in her voice.

“Not as much.”

She glanced at me as she went to sit down on the edge of my bed. I stayed where I was, leaning against the wall behind me.

“Is everything okay, Charles?” Abigail asked, her hands neatly folded on her lap.

Looking away from her I said, “I don’t want to be here anymore.”

She didn’t answer right away. Looking at her, I saw that she was looking down at her own hands. Letting out a sigh, she looked at me. “I’m sorry, there’s nothing you can do.”

I softly chuckled, I would be lying if I didn’t think about just leaving after I found out that there is a way out.

But of course, Abigail doesn’t have to know.

“Do you really believe that?” I asked.

It seemed that Abigail didn’t want to talk about this anymore. She got up from my bed and headed towards the door.

“You say that you’re here for me but you always avoid talking about this type of stuff. You refuse to talk about my Mother, about my desire to leave this castle. Why?” I asked, trying not to seem as angry as I actually am. “Could it be that you support my father’s decision of keeping me here?”

She ignored me, opened the door and left.

“Abigail, answer me!”

I knew that she supported Father, but never questioned her about it until now. I was frustrated, I wanted to leave. All I want to do is explore the outside world, but it seemed that everyone in this dammed castle refused to let me.

Days, months, years of nothing.

Of just sitting here either writing or wishing to leave.

It was getting late. I knew I had to go to sleep soon, but I just didn’t want to get into my bed anymore.

I turned back to my window, admiring how the sky was slowly turning from day to night. The soft orange turning into a dark violet. I heard a soft knock from my door before it was opened, but I didn’t turn around to see who it was.

“Charles?” I heard Father’s concerned voice. Still looking out the window I didn’t say anything. “Son.”

“Yes, Father?” I asked. Finally turning around, I saw him inside my room with the door wide open.

He let out a soft sigh and crossed his arms. “Did you fight with Abigail?” he asked. “She ran out of your room almost in tears. What did you tell her?”

Rolling my eyes I turned around to face the window. I didn’t want to look at his face anymore.

“I didn’t fight with her,” I simply said.

And it’s true, I didn’t have a fight with her. It was more like a small argument than a fight, Abigail knew that. I could never get mad at her.

“Really? I asked her what had happened and she was the one who told me that you two had a fight.”

_Of course she’d say that._

“Can I just be left alone, please?” I asked. Without a response, he left my room and locked my door.

I’m not in the mood to deal with anybody right now, especially my father. Abigail will come back. She needs to. She’s the maid. I’ll apologize in the morning for snapping out at her like I did.

Not feeling like changing out of the outfit I had to wear for today, I just climbed into my bed. Ever since Rhett left I’ve always tried to leave my window open. Sometimes Abigail or a guard would check up on me and close the window by my father’s orders.

Pulling the covers over me, I closed my eyes. The only thing in my mind was what I was going to tell Abigail tomorrow morning.

_‘I apologize for lashing out at you’_

_‘I’m sorry that you prefer me being locked up’_

_‘I guess I don’t know how to react when I’m not allowed to be who I am’_

…

I have to sleep.

I closed my eyes and tried to shut off my mind, pushing away any and every worry I had.

Though I heard something come from outside, like someone was climbing a tree. It wasn’t leaves I heard, so it can’t be a tree.

It’s probably just a squirrel or something over in the forest.

Closing my eyes again I tried to go to sleep. It usually isn’t hard for me to, I can shut my eyes and I’ll be in dreamland. Something is just bothering me right now making it so I am unable to remain calm. Is it about Abigail?

Why am I so worried about her?

“Link!” I heard a familiar whisper.

Even though the voice sounded so familiar, I tensed up in my bed. Where did that come from?

“Link, it’s me. Rhett.”

Sitting up from my bed, I threw the covers off of me. It was dark in my room, but I can clearly see Rhett sitting on my window sill.

I felt my face light up and ran up to him.

“Rhett!” I whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear. Hugging him, I pulled him into my room, excitement and happiness coursing through my body. My stomach felt warm and the smile on my face almost felt like it could never disappear.

I can’t believe this man can make me feel this way. Never in my life have I ever felt this happy. This alive.

“You came back,” I said against his chest.

Rhett had his arms around me. I hoped he felt as happy as I was. I can’t be the only one feeling this way.

“I told ya, sweetheart. I’d come back,” Rhett whispered directly into my ear, the sensation sending shivers through my body. My hands balled up on his shirt as I sighed with happiness.

I knew he’d come back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little bit more time to finish, mainly because my laptop crashed and deleted an entire page that I wrote. So naturally I got lazy about having to re write it ;o;
> 
> But here it is!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

_“He isn’t harmful!”_

_“Charles, you can’t trust that man!”_

_“I can’t trust **you**!”_

 

* * *

 

Rhett and I sat down on my bed, our legs folded as we faced each other. It was dark-the only thing I could see was his silhouette coming from the window due to the moonlight.

“I have been thinking about escaping” I admitted. It was the first time I’d ever said anything like that out loud.

“If I was in your shoes, I’d want to do the same,” Rhett said.

I’m glad that at least one person understands me. Everyone in this castle just wants me to rot in my room.

“Although…” Rhett hesitantly started, “I’d think I rather be locked up in a castle where I have shelter and food instead of living in the streets stealing anything I can to survive for the day”

I felt my chest tighten- imagining him having to steal bread or fruit from markets filled me with overwhelming sadness. Without thinking I reached out for his hand. Oddly, he let me hold it until I let go.

Why am I doing this? He is a man for goodness sake. Not only that, he lives in poverty. Why am I feeling these strange feelings for a man I barely know?

“Link?” Rhett’s voice brings me back to reality. “Are ya okay?”

I nodded, forcing a smile. “Yeah, I’m alright”

Rhett took his satchel off quickly and opened it, “I got something for ya.” Pulling out what seemed to be balled up cloth he gave it to me.

“What’s this?” I asked him. Looking down at the cloth I slowly unwrapped it, revealing what seemed to be bread, though I can’t be too sure with the lack of light in my room. “Is this, bread?”

“Yes, I got it from a village not that far away from here. It’s from the bakery of a nice little lady that occasionally gives me bread when I visit,” he explained himself. “I thought you’d like it, since ya can’t really go out…”Rhett started to trail off.

Smiling I grabbed a piece of the soft bread and ate it. It was so delicious, truly more delicious than the bread the castle’s chef makes. “This is so delicious, Rhett!” I told him enthusiastically. “Thank you”

Even though I couldn’t really see his facial features I could tell that he was smiling when he gently touched my bicep.

“I have to go,” Rhett said, his hand moving away from me.

I frowned. I didn’t want him to leave so soon. He just came.

“Rhett, I-“

“I’ll come back again, but not right now.”

I felt like I was being abandoned. I’d waited for so long for Rhett to come back and he decided to leave so soon.

“How long?” I asked. I need an answer, I don’t want to wait without a clue if he’ll come back or not, questioning if it was alright for me to trust this man.

“Not too long,” was all Rhett said before he stood up from the bed.

“Why did you come if you weren’t going to stay for long?”

Rhett picked up the bread, still half wrapped up in cloth and showed it to me. “I came to leave a present for ya, darling”

“Please can you tell me when you’ll come back?” I begged. I can feel my chest start to tighten with sadness.

_Why does this man make me feel these emotions?_

“If not tomorrow, then in a week,” he said as he walked up to my window and looked around to see if anyone was guarding the area.

“A week?!” I exclaimed, a little too loud, so I covered my mouth. “Why a week?” I whispered out to him.

“I have things that I have to do. Besides, I told ya that I’ll maybe come tomorrow.” Once he made sure that there was no one there, he started to climb out of my window.

“Wait, Rhett.” I went up to him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his free arm around my shoulders and pulled me in tighter. I don’t understand what’s happening, but all I know is that I feel safe in this man’s arms. “Rhett…”

“Just go to sleep,” he whispered. I felt him kiss my forehead with a smile. “Okay? I’ll be back.”

Sighing, I nodded and hesitantly walked away from my window. I saw him slowly descend until his face disappeared. I walked towards my window and looked down as I watched him run into the forest.

I didn’t want him to leave, but I knew he’d come back.

I closed my window and went to hide the bread Rhett gave me. Wrapping it back up with the cloth I placed it behind my books on my desk. I hope Abigail doesn’t discover it when she cleans this morning.

Feeling happy that I got to see Rhett today, I went to my bed and closed my eyes, this time quickly drifting into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Charles, it’s time to wake up,” I heard a soft voice say. Groaning I opened my eyes. Feeling angry that the sun was out, I covered my face with my pillow. I felt a soft push on my shoulders. Removing the pillow from my face, I saw Abigail’s. “Do you want to go downstairs and have breakfast with the King?” she asked.

Feeling annoyed by that question, I simply answered, “No”

“Well, I’ll bring your food up here-“

“Just bring me a cup of warm milk” I said as I sat up on the bed.

Abigail saw that I was still using my outfit from the day before and she gasped. “Charles!”

I was confused at first but then I looked down at my body, forgetting that I had slept like this. Smiling I shrugged my shoulders and got up from the bed. Stretching my limbs, I gave out a small scream as I felt my shoulders and lower back crack.

“Why did you sleep in that?” Abigail asked me. This is the first time since I met Rhett that she has talked to me this way. I missed this.

“I forgot to take it off,” I said with a smile.

She looked at me with a disappointed glare.

Now was the time to apologize to her about what had happened yesterday. Sitting back down on my bed, I gave out a small sigh.

“I apologize for yesterday,” I started out saying. “I suppose it was wrong for me to lash out at you the way I did”

Abigail gave me a frown and sat down next to me. “Don’t apologize, Charles. I understand.”

Smiling, I stood up and went to my closet. I wanted to choose what to wear today. I don’t get to do that very often because usually when I wake up, it’s already ready for me.

“You want to choose this time, I see,” Abigail said as she turned around towards my desk. “You still haven’t written anything?”

Grabbing my clothes I turned around to see her organizing my desk. “Don’t!” I suddenly yelled.

My scream surprised me more than it surprised Abigail.

“Uh, do not touch my desk area. I am planning on using it today,” I quickly said. It was very obvious that I just told her a lie. Though, I am planning on writing something today as I wait to see if Rhett will come tonight.

“Okay…”

She instead stacked up all of my papers and placed my quill on the side of my desk, next to the ink.

I tried to ignore the fact that she might find what Rhett had given me as I continued to get dressed up as she was distracted.

As I put on the last piece of clothing, I heard books fall onto the floor. Turning my head over to what had happened, I saw about 4 books on the floor and Abigail holding the bread wrapped in cloth.

“Charles, what is this?” she asked.

_I could lie to her, say it’s just food that I kept as a snack._

“Charles?”

Nervously, I scratched the back of my head and let out an awkward laugh. “I, uh. It’s food?”

“Food?”

_Okay, I think it’s time for me to tell her the truth…_

“Abigail, I have to tell you something.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I am hoping next chapter will be a bit longer than this one. Sorry for the short chapters ;o;


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

“Are you sure you want this, Link?” 

 

 “I’ve been, locked up in this room for years

 

* * *

“What is it that you need to tell me, Charles?” Abigail asked as she stayed standing in front of me. I sat down, letting out a soft sigh as I tried to calm my nerves.

 

Am I really going to tell her about Rhett? What other excuse do I have about the bread?

I have nothing but the truth. I can’t lie anymore.

 

“A few weeks ago there was this man,” I started. “He was the reason why my closet was so messy.”

 

Abigail stopped me from talking. “What do you mean?”

 

“He was hiding there,” I let out a shaky sigh before continuing. “I let him,”

 

Abigail placed the bread back on the table before speaking again. “How did he get in here?”

 

“He said that you left your keys unattended so he snuck into my room,” I explained. “I was downstairs eating breakfast with Father, so I didn’t know.”

I realized that what I just said made it sound like Rhett is a bad person, but I know he isn’t. I’m sure Abigail would understand that. She has to.

 

“Why did you let him stay?” She asked, “What if he hurt you, Charles?”

 

Feeling a bit anxious, I tried to explain myself further. “Abigail, I haven’t finished talking.”

 

“I apologize. Go on.”

 

Sighing, I grabbed my hands and looked down at my feet. I didn’t want to see her face as I talked about this. I couldn’t. “I was scared of him at first. I was terrified that he’d hurt me if I called for the guards. That’s why I let him stay. Rhett and I talked and it got to the point that I trusted him.”

 

Looking back up to Abigail, she had her arms crossed. I couldn’t read her face. It was an expression that I have never seen  from her before.

 

“Abigail, he isn’t a bad person.”

 

She uncrossed her arms and let out a frustrated noise, as if she was trying to hold herself back from getting mad. “Charles, you don’t know him.”

I shifted a bit on my bed, trying to calm myself down. I didn’t want to yell at her. “He gave me that bread, because I told him that I wanted to know more about the world outside the castle.”

 

“He has been here more than once?” Abigail asked in disbelief. “Charles, what are you thinking?” she screamed at me.

 

I was surprised by her reaction, This is something I didn’t really expect from her. My heart was racing with both anger and fear.

 

“I grew attached to him! You can’t blame me!” I screamed back. “Why are you reacting this way?”

 

“He could be dangerous! You don’t know that man!” She screamed at me, walking a bit closer.

 

“He isn’t harmful!” I held back the anger that was flowing through my veins. I can’t turn this into a fight. She has to understand me.

 

“You can’t trust that man, Charles!” Abigail screamed at me. She balled up her fists on her skirt.

I couldn’t hold myself back anymore, all the respect that I once had for Abigail had disappeared.

Standing up from my bed, I took a step towards her and screamed, “I can’t trust _you!”_

 

She stared at me, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened. I saw that her tears started to swell up as she took a step back.

 

I felt bad almost immediately. Walking up to her, I tried to hold her shoulders. “Abigail I-“

 

She stepped back and quickly said, “I’ll be getting your warm cup of milk, _Prince,”_ , emphasizing the last word. Without making eye contact with me, she left my room and locked it.

 

“Abigail, come back!”

 

_I messed up, she’s going to tell my father about Rhett. What am I going to do now? I hope he comes tonight, please I need him._

 

I went to collect the books that still laid on the floor from when Abigail dropped them. My hands were slightly shaking as I grabbed the bread and brought it with me to my bed, my heart racing and my mind all over the place.

 

I heard footsteps that I could only imagine were Abigail’s.

 

Proving myself right, the door opened to reveal the middle-aged maid. She didn’t look at me as she placed the cup that I assumed had milk in it.

“Abigail, do not leave this room,” I said in a serious tone. She listened and stopped right before she could get to the door. “I just want you to be my friend again,” I softly said, “Just please, do not tell my father about this. Can you do at least that for me?”

 

Abigail nodded her head and left my room.

 

Letting out a sigh, I went to get the cup of milk that she left on my desk. All of my appetite was gone after our argument. Leaving the bread on the desk next to the cup, I went to the window and opened it.

 

I felt even more desperate for Rhett to come back, but I knew that if he were to come, it'd be at night" . He can get caught easily in broad daylight.

 

The day had barely started and I already wanted it to end. The fight, the fear, the anger, the sadness, the desperation--I want it all to end. I know that I am going to leave, no doubt in that. I don’t know when, but soon. Perhaps, I can convince Rhett to let me go with him, anywhere but here.

 

I trust Rhett.

As the day went on, all I could think about was whether or not Rhett was going to be here soon. The sky was dark out and I still sat at my desk, using the oil lamp that I rarely use. I ate some of the bread that Rhett gave me, and it was extremely delicious. It was sweet and soft, surprisingly.

 

I heard the same noises from last night outside. My heart raced with excitement as I got up from my chair and ran to my window. Looking down, I saw Rhett slowly climbing up the vines from my under my window. Smiling widely, I got my head back inside.

 

_He’s here!_

 

I sat down on the floor as I felt butterflies in my stomach.

 

_Why am I feeling this way?_

 

I was just so happy that I couldn’t contain myself as I let out a small, soft noise of happiness.

 

“Link?”

  
Standing up from where I was sitting, I ended up about an inch away from his face and whispered softly, “I’m here.”


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

_“I did it to protect you, Charles!"_

 

_"Do not even say you did it to protect me!"_

 

* * *

I could feel Rhett’s breath against my lips, and my heart was racing as I stared into his beautiful soft, emerald green eyes in the dim lighting.

 

Oh gosh what I am doing?

 

Stepping away from the man on my window, I quickly said, “Come in, quick. I don’t want you to get caught by the guards or fall out.”

 

Looking away from him, I placed my hands on my lips as I sat down on my bed. I heard Rhett climbing into my room and walking towards me.

 

“How’d you like the bread?”

 

I turned my head towards him, feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks as I locked eyes with the man.

 

“It was very delicious, Rhett. Thank you,” I responded with a wide smile.

 

Rhett sat down on my bed, his hand gently brushed up against mine. The same question popping back into my mind: why does he make me feel this way?

 

Trying to shake these feelings away, I tried to change the topic. “I need to talk to you about something.” Pulling my knees up against my chest, I hid my face. I felt a sudden hit of embarrassment and doubt. What if Rhett refuses to help me?

 

 “What is it?”

 

I let out a sigh, not realizing that I was holding my breath.

 

“You already know how I feel about being locked up in here,” I said, lifting my head up to gaze at Rhett. He was confused, but he gave me a small nod to let me continue my sentence. “Well, I want to run away with you.”

 

After I told him the truth, he sat staring at me in silence. Letting out a nervous laugh, I quietly said, ”I want to do it tonight, if it’s possible”

 

“No.”

 

The sudden and short response was surprising. I wasn’t expecting him to disagree with me.

 

“No?”

 

 “No, Link,” he insisted.

 

Anger flowing through my veins, I raised my voice. “What do you mean, Rhett?”

 

He quickly put his finger against my mouth silently reminding me to lower my voice. “I mean that I don’t think you’re ready to do that. You’re better here than outside where you’re not safe.”

 

The more he explained himself, the more I got mixed emotions of sadness and anger. All the happiness and love I had for this man was thrown out the window.

 

“Are you sure you want this, Link?” Rhett asked when I turned my head away from him.

 

 “I’ve been, locked up in this room for years,” I explained as I stood up from the bed and crossed my arms. “What makes you think that I would stand to be up here for another day?”

 

Here comes the tears…

 

 “Link?”

 

“All I want to do is go outside, smell the fresh grass in the morning, to feel the wind against my skin, run in the rain. I want that, Rhett, and it seems that everybody is keeping that away from me. I refuse to believe that you’re like them,” I said, my voice shaky as I tried to hold in my tears. “Please, just let me.”

 

Rhett stood up from the bed as well and slowly walked towards me, my vision blurry from the tears.

 

“Link, I’m sorry but-“

 

“But _what_? Please give me an answer. Whatever it is, I bet I’ve heard it before.”

 

Rhett stood there in front of me. He wasn’t looking at me, barely even touching my arm.

 

“What do ya want me to do about it, Link? I’m not just gonna steal ya away from here. I could get in serious trouble for that.”

 

“Not if they don’t find out!” I quickly said, my voice a bit too loud, but not enough for me to be afraid about someone hearing me. “Rhett, please let me go with you,” I begged.

 

“I am not going to get in trouble for ya, Link!” Rhett whispered angrily at me.

 

“Rhett, please!” I continued to beg, going up to him and hugging his waist. “ _Please!_ I cannot stand another day in this place!”

 

My tears fell freely as I hid my face in his chest.

 

“Link, I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

 

Feeling furious, I pushed him away and went to sit down at the edge of my bed. “If you have no desire in helping me, you can leave now,” I stated simply as I stared at the door and not at Rhett.

 

“You want to play that way, fine. Don’t expect me to come back.” Before I could say anything, Rhett was already climbing out the window.

 

No words were exchanged as I looked away from the sound of him climbing down the vines.

My heart was racing so fast that I could faint at any moment and not be surprised. I felt sadness, anger, and frustration.

 

Just when I thought I had met someone that understood me, I’m harshly reminded of how alone I really am.

 

_I wish I wasn’t so alone…_

 

I stood to walk to my desk and sat down. It was late. The sky was black and the only lighting was that of the oil lamp that sat on my desk.

 

Staring at a blank piece of paper, I laid my head down, letting myself go as tears fell onto the table.

 

Sobs escaped my mouth as I placed my mouth over my arm to shut myself up. Rhett’s name occasionally finding its way past my lips as I tried to calm myself down. All of my hopes of leaving were quickly shut down by the only person who I truly thought cared about me.

 

I felt my eyelids getting heavier as the time passed by. Getting more and more tired I finally stopped crying. Letting out small hiccups, I felt myself drifting into sleep.

 

Rhett…

 

I woke up in the middle of the night, in the arms of one of the guards as he placed me on my bed. I assume he also closed my window, since I couldn’t feel the cold breeze.

 

“Open the window, it’s hot,” I muttered, my voice hoarse.

 

 “I apologize, Prince. I cannot open the window for the King has ordered for us to make sure it is locked” The guard said.

 

My half lidded eyes quickly widened. “Locked?”

“Yes, Prince.”

 

My blood began to boil as I angrily jumped out of bed and ran out of my room.

 

 “Prince?!” I heard one of the guards scream, which made the other guards grow worried. Three of them were quickly following me, making sure I didn’t escape, I assumed.

 

I ran into my father’s bedroom, violently throwing open his door.

 

“Father!” I screamed, the three guards who were following me stopped at the entrance of the room. “Father! Wake up!” I screamed.

 

Father grunted and sat up on his bed. “What is it, Charles?” he asked, clearly annoyed about being woken up so suddenly.

 

“Why is my window being locked?” I asked, not wanting to waste time. “That window is my only way of seeing the outside world, and you’re taking that away from me?”

 

“Abigail told me to be more careful with the freedom I am giving you. I don’t want you to get hurt. Someone could come and kidnap you,” He explained, scratching his head as he yawned.

 

“To be more careful with my _freedom_? What freedom?”

 

I cannot believe that Abigail would do such a thing. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this type of unfairness?

 

“You know what I mean, Charles.”

 

“No, I don’t know what you mean, Father.”

 

I heard him sigh, visibly getting stressed about the situation. “Charles, we’re just worried about your safety.”

 

Letting out a grunt, I turned around, but before leaving, I said, “No one in this bloody castle cares about me.”

 

I walked back up the stairs to my room, tired of being so angry and sad. I just laid down on my bed. The guard made sure I was on my bed before he left and locked the door.

 

**_“You know I did this because of your mother.”_ **

****

**_“I’m sorry. There’s nothing you can do.”_ **

****

**_“You’re better here than outside where you’re not safe.”_ **

 

_I wish there was someone who understood me._

 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

  _“I’ve missed you”_

* * *

I woke up with a massive headache. The lighting in my room was very dim but it wasn’t night time. Confused, I rubbed my eyes and looked at my window. It had red curtains over it.

I never had curtains.

Sitting up, I looked around my room. It felt...empty.

Something was missing, I just couldn’t put my finger on what it could be.

Ignoring the fact that there was a plate of food on my desk, and that Abigail didn’t come to wake me up like she always did, I got up from my bed and walked over to my window.

It can’t be locked.

Pulling the handle of the window, it wouldn’t move. It stayed in place and I couldn’t open it by force. I felt my heart drop as I simply let go and went back to my bed.

Remembering the fight Rhett and I had the night before just made me feel worse--I felt like such a mess of a person. Nothing was my fault, at least that’s what I thought.

Rhett left because of me, Abigail is gone because we both know I am not going to forgive her for this one.

So, I really am alone.

I heard the door unlock and open. Picking my head up, I watched as Abigail slowly walked in. As soon as we made eye contact, I looked back down.

“Happy?” I simply asked, my voice hoarse.

“Charles, I did not know your father was going to lock your window,” she said, her voice sounded so sincere and innocent.

Though, I couldn’t fall for that. It’s obvious that she doesn’t want me to be happy. She wants me to be here, locked up, unable to go anywhere. Guards have to follow me around if I were to want to walk around inside of the castle.

I hate it here.

“Abigail, I really cannot talk about this at the moment.”I let out a sigh, suddenly realizing I was unconsciously holding my breath.

Abigail slowly went to sit next to me, placing her soft hand on top of my own. “I’m deeply sorry. I know you told me not to tell the King, but I did not want you to get hurt.”

I felt my anger rise the moment she mentioned that. She didn’t want me to get hurt? Why is it always about protecting me? From what? No one ever tells me. Everyone gets scared if I do something as simple as to look out the window.

“Well, I hope you’re happy because Rhett is never coming back to this castle,” I said, removing my hand from hers and standing up quickly from the bed, facing my back towards her as I stared at the wall. “The one thing that I had is now gone thanks to you.”

“I did it to protect you, Charles!” She suddenly raised her voice. Turning to her, I lifted my index finger up so she wouldn’t continue.

“Do not even say you did it to protect me!” I screamed at her. “That’s all I hear! _‘It’s to protect you!’, ‘We don’t want you to get hurt!’, ‘We’re worried for you!’_ Why doesn’t anyone care about how I feel? How lonely I am stuck up here with no one to talk to?” I rambled, tears escaping my eyes as my body started to shake.

“Charles, you know you can always talk to m-“

“No, I can’t,” I interrupted her.

Abigail slowly stood from the bed and I could see that she also had tears running down her face.

“The only two people I had were you and Rhett, and now I don't have either of you," I whispered, holding back the sobs crawling up my throat.

“Please, do not  say that,” she pleaded.

“It’s true. Do you have any idea, _any_ , of how I am feeling at this moment? I feel like I am dying, I’m alone, I have so much hate and sadness. I feel no happiness whatsoever,” I said, walking away from her and up to my locked window. Touching the silk red curtains, I dropped my head and looked at the wooden floor beneath me. “This was the last thing I had that was important to me, and you ruined it. You weren’t trying to protect me, you were just trying to take everything away from me.”

“Charles, I did not want to do that. You’re getting the wrong impression,” she tried to say, but I wasn’t listening to her anymore.

“Get out of my room.” I simply demanded.

“Charles, I-“

“Get out. Do not act like you understand me when you don’t.”

A few seconds of silence passed by, and I didn’t hear the door get locked or her footsteps. Turning around, I saw that Abigail was still standing beside my bed.

“I said to leave.”

“Charles.”

“Leave!”

With that, she left my room.

Staring at the door, I felt tears leave my eyes again, warm against my cold skin. I slowly walked towards my desk and touched the blank piece of paper on it.I felt like I was choking due to my strong emotions. Thinking over the argument that Abigail and I had, I remembered everything she had told me about trying to protect me.

Suddenly, I was filled with rage and knocked everything off my desk--papers, books, my ink and pen, even what was remaining of the bread that Rhett gave me--all scattered on the floor.

Anger still remaining, I kicked the chair against the wall next to the desk, tears of frustration falling across my cheeks as I hit the desk with my fist. Pain instantly shot through my arm once my knuckles made contact with the hard wood. I went up to my window and grabbed the red curtains, pulling them off making them land on the floor in front of me.

Large tears now falling from my eyes, I kicked the desk and went to my bed, burying my face into the blanket and letting go. Sobs escaped my mouth but were immediately muffled by the blanket. My chest hurt and I felt as if the only thing I can do is lay on my bed and cry.

After a while, I felt tired. I stopped crying, but my breath kept shifting--I was hiccuping from the sobs. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

I don’t think I have ever felt this way before. I have never been this sad until now. I don’t know who to blame anymore. Father? Mother? Abigail? Rhett?

Myself?

My anger faded into nothing but sadness.

* * *

 

It’s been a week since the argument with Abigail, and it seems like she’s only ever here when I’m asleep. And recently, I’ve been sleeping more often than ever before. I stopped writing altogether, and I didn’t have the energy to even eat anymore.

I was hoping to see Rhett again, but he said he wasn’t coming back. Besides, the window is locked. I can’t feel the slightest breeze or see the sky change colors as the day passes by. I can’t watch the sunsets and sunrises, and I can’t feel the rain or the snow.

They put the curtains back up on the window and I left it like that. I don’t go near the window anymore. What’s the point? Now it’s just wood on brick.

I wish things weren’t this way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry that this came out later than expected! I've been extremely busy with after school stuff and projects and such! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

_ “This is special to me” _

 

_ “Will you ever tell me what’s inside” _

 

_ “Maybe” _

 

* * *

Three days passed by and I only faintly remember what the sky looks like. It was always dark in my room if my oil lamp wasn’t on. Every single day, I just lay in this bed. Abigail entered my room to clean and left a plate of food on my desk. She would occasionally try to convince me to talk to her, saying that she misses me--that she would tell Father to unlock the window.

What’s the point?

Rhett is never coming back.

I didn’t know what time it was, though I didn’t really care. All I can do is sleep all day, lay down in bed and look at the brick wall next to my head. I didn’t know what to do anymore, everything felt wrong. I don’t belong here, never did, and never will.

Closing my eyes one more time, I heard a soft knock. Thinking it was from my door, I ignored it, though when I didn’t hear a door open I decided to sit up from my bed and look over.

_ Odd _ .

Standing up from my bed I walked over, confusion filling my mind. I then heard something softly drop behind me. Turning around, I saw a folded piece of paper on my window sill. Going up to it, I quickly grabbed the paper and unfolded it.

**Link, are you still in your room?**

**-Rhett**

My heart beat fast. He still cares for me? All this time I thought that I was alone, like always.

But wait, what if he doesn’t care and just wants to know if I’m still here for his own protection?

I don’t know what to think.

Nonetheless, I still decided to answer. Folding the paper back, I shoved it into a book from my desk in an attempt to hide it. Grabbing my pen, I started to write onto one of the papers on my desk.

**_Yes, I am still up in my room. Why have you come here? I thought you were angry at me, you said you were not going to come back._ **

**_~Link_ **

I folded the paper neatly, making sure it was clean and perfect. Going up to my window, I shoved it into a small crack along the bottom, making sure the note wasn’t visible but that it also didn’t fall. Smiling as it got stuck and I knew it was safe, I placed my head gently against the window.

_ I miss you, Rhett. _

The edge of the paper was suddenly gone from the window, and my eyes widened.

_ Rhett! _

I couldn’t say anything. All I could do was stand there and wait for him to slip a paper back to me. It took a while, but I’m guessing it was the fact that he had to climb down and write before climbing back up. The amount of time I had to stand up here to wait for a response didn’t matter to me. My mind is just everywhere at the moment, racing due to the fact that I didn’t think that he’d come back.

A folded paper slid through the bottom of my window and I quickly took it, not giving him time to fully let it slide in.

Unfolding it quickly, I read what it had said.

**I came here because I owe you an apology. I have been thinking these past weeks about what I had said to you the last night I was here. It wasn’t my place for me to say what I had said. I came back a week ago and I was confused as to why you had your window closed. At first, I thought it was because you were mad at me, so you closed it to avoid me. Though, I got worried because days and days passed by and your window was still closed. I wanted to know if you were okay.**

**-Rhett**

I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes. So he does care. Going up to write on another piece of paper, I heard a soft knock coming from my window. I knocked back, just as soft as he did.

“Can ya hear me?” I heard him whisper. Smiling, I grabbed my shirt in excitement.

“Yes, I can hear you,” I whispered back, “I miss you.”

“I do too, darlin.’”

I always love the nicknames he gives me.

 

“They locked my window, because my maid told my father to be more careful with my freedom,” I explained to him. I didn’t want him to believe that I had locked my window because I was mad at him.

“Freedom?”

“I do not know. I hate this place so much Rhett. You have to help me,” I begged, my mind going back to the other night when I said the same thing. Though, this time, I hope he understands.

He didn’t answer me. Growing worried, I softly knocked the window 4 times. Hoping he’d knock back, say something,  _ do  _ something.

I saw a piece of paper slip under the window. Grabbing it, I read it out loud.

“Stay away from the window during this time tomorrow.” Confused as to what he meant by that I whispered, “What do you mean?”

“Goodnight Sweetheart”

And with that, Rhett was gone once again.

I kept the note with me. Placing it under my pillow, I climbed back into bed.

_ Stay away from the window… What could that mean? _

 

* * *

__

“Charles!” I heard a familiar voice call out. Opening my eyes, I saw Abigail next to the door. “The King wants to speak to you,” she said.

Groaning, I sat up from my bed, stretching my limbs as I walked downstairs. Two guards followed behind me as Abigail walked beside me.

“What did you tell him now?” I asked her, though she did not answer me.

Father was standing in the middle of the main room of the castle. “Charles, my lovely son!” He exclaimed.

Confused by his statement, I stopped walking and stood where I was.

“It’s time for you to explore. You’re turning 22 soon,” he started saying. “You need to look for a wife, someone you can call your Queen.”

_ Oh, god no. No. _

“That’s all very great Father, but as you can tell, I am not allowed to leave this bloody castle no matter how much I want to. And I very much want to,” I pointed out, getting angry at the fact that he wants me to  _ explore _ .

“That is why we are bringing your potential wife, to the castle!” he said in glee.

My eyes widened. If only he knew that I may not like women very much. I felt so much anger and sadness that I didn’t answer him, instead running back upstairs to my room.

The only reason why he wants me to meet women is because he’s aging and he wants me to be married before he goes, and  he doesn’t want me to marry the wrong person.

I don’t deserve this. I want to leave. I need to leave soon.

A few hours passed by before Abigail entered my room again. I was laying down on my bed, staring at the wooden window when her presence snapped me out of it.

“Why did you walk away?” she asked. “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“So it was you,” I said, turning my head back to the wooden window.

“I wanted to help you, Charles. You said you felt lonely, as if you couldn’t talk to anyone,” she insisted, walking towards me.

“My Father looking for a wife for me won’t change that, Abigail. Why have you not learned that it is better for both of us if you mind your business?” I asked her. She looked hurt. “Now if you please, leave this room. It is already cleaned, so you have no reason to be here.”

Abigail looked as if she wanted to say something, but shut her mouth and left the room.

Sighing out of frustration regarding the whole situation, I decided to just sleep.

Sleep.

I’m tired of sleeping.

I want it to be night time already.

I fell asleep.

 

* * *

I woke up after I felt a slight shake on my arm. Waking up, I saw the moonlight coming in from…my window?

Sitting up, I saw that my window was completely opened, the lock and chain on the floor. Rhett’s silhouette was towering over me next to my bed.

“Rhett?”

“No time to talk, darling. You have to shove what you can in here.” Rhett lifted a brown sack from the ground and threw it at me.

“Wait.”

I stood up from my bed and hugged him.

“I’ve missed you.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

 

_ “I’m sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?” _

_ “No, you did not.” _

_ “Do you want me to continue?” _

_ “Yes, I do.” _

 

* * *

Rhett urged me to pack quickly. He only brought a sack that was big enough for a little bit of clothing, which is honestly the only thing I needed. I opened my closet and grabbed random outfits that were already prepared for me. Not paying much attention, I must have shoved at least 5 outfits into the sack that Rhett was holding for me before I realized that it was getting full.

“We can’t fit another piece of clothing, we need to go with just this,” Rhett said, tying the sack up with the strings that were attached to it. I realized that the sack was full with my clothes and did not have enough space for something else that I had wanted to bring.

“Wait, I have something,” I whispered. Quickly going through my closet, I found my leather satchel. It was something my mother had given me before she passed away. I quickly laid down on my floor and reached underneath my bed. Having trouble reaching for what I wanted to grab, I slid further down my bed. My head and shoulders barely fit underneath, but I managed to get a hold of what I was looking for.

Pulling it out from under my bed, I immediately hugged it.

The wooden chest. I haven’t pulled this thing out for so long.

“What’s that?” I heard Rhett ask. He kneeled down beside me and looked at the chest between my arms.

“Can I take this with me?” I asked, not answering his question.

Rhett stood up and shook his head. “We can’t take the whole thing, Link. I wish we could, but it’s too much to carry.”

I twisted my mouth in a frown and stood up and placed the chest on the bed. I needed to think of an idea on how I could take this with me.

Could I at least take the stuff inside out and put it in my satchel?

_ Good idea. _

Lifting up the mattress, I instantly found the key to the wooden chest. Smiling, I quickly grabbed everything I had in it, shoving it all into my satchel. It wasn’t a lot of stuff, so it fit perfectly.

“I’m ready,” I said as I softly closed the chest. Turning to face Rhett, he was looking at me with a confused expression.

His expression changed back to his neutral self. He held my hand and pulled me to him gently. “Be careful going down. It may seem easy, but it is dangerous.”

Nodding my head, I went up to the window, my heartbeat was racing as I felt the gentle night breeze against my face. It was cool and it made me feel  _ so _ alive.

“Are you ready, darlin’?” I heard Rhett whisper right next to my ear. Every time he does that, my whole body gets chills. Rhett grabbed my hand once I sat down on the window sill “I don’t want you to fall, now. Get your leg stuck in the vines and slowly step down.”

Doing what Rhett said, I got my left leg stuck in the vines under the window. I slowly turned my body to face the wall. Looking up, I saw Rhett looking down at me.

“Grip the vines very tightly, and do not let your hands slip,” he said. I nodded my head and slowly stepped down the vines.

“I’m scared,” I said, though I doubted that he could hear what I had said since I whispered it.

My heart was racing as I went down more and more, the cold night breeze surrounding my body. Slowly but surely, I reached the bottom. My feet touched the grass, it felt cold and wet underneath my bare feet. Once I fully was off of the vines, I looked up at Rhett with a big smile on my face. He gave me his thumbs up and started climbing down the vines way faster than I was climbing down.I suppose it was because he had more experience than I do.

Once he was on the ground with me, he hurriedly approached me and whispered, “We need to go, now.”

He grabbed my hand and we started running, and everything seemed slow motion to me.The night breeze hitting my face, the grass under my feet--t felt so perfect being out here. I could barely see due to the darkness surrounding us.

And Rhett.

As we ran, my heartbeat was racing. I looked up to him as he was concentrated on running away.

This man.

I no longer doubted the fact that I fell in love with this man, and I was not going to deny it any longer.

We entered the forest; it was dark and full of trees, though I felt safe squeezing Rhett’s hand.

“You okay, darlin’?” I heard Rhett ask me. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me. “You squeezed my hand,” he pointed out.

I looked around. It was dark because the tall trees blocked the moonlight.

“I’m scared,” I admitted, getting closer to him. Rhett took me into his arms as my body softly shook under his touch.

“We just need to walk a little more, sweetheart. There’s a place where I stay in here.”

I held his hand once again as we started walking further into the forest, the leaves and sticks cracking under my bare feet, some even stabbing me.

“I should’ve put on some shoes before leaving. I was in such a hurry that I forgot completely about them,” I mentioned, stopping to check the bottom of my feet, seeing some leaves stuck on them.

“Don’t worry, darlin’. I have some shoes you can use,” Rhett said. “If it hurts, I can carry you.”

Before I could answer, Rhett was carrying me. He held my body in his arms and continued walking.In a panic, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I felt as if I was going to fall, though Rhett didn’t seem as if he was carrying much.

“Are you sure you can handle my weight?” I asked, I feeling concerned. I didn’t want to hurt this man.

“Don’t worry about it” He simply said.

I didn’t know where he was taking me, but slowly I started falling asleep in his arms.

It wasn’t long before I was sleeping in this man’s arms as he carried me. I felt safe. I felt loved. I felt happy.

I felt, free.

* * *

 

“Link?” I heard a familiar voice wake me up. Opening my eyes, I saw Rhett’s face.

“Rhett.”

Getting up, I noticed that I was laying down on a blanket. We were still outside in the woods, but I realized that this place was much more different. Rhett was also sitting on a separate blanket than me.

“So, I realized that your clothes are a bit too…”

“Yeah, I know. I didn’t have a choice. It’s what I wear every single day.”

Rhett stared at the pile of clothes that was on the grass next to us.

Feeling curious, I stood up and looked around. I went up to a tree and felt the bark. It was really rough, really dry.

“Where are we?” I asked, looking at the sky. This part of the forest didn’t have that many trees in one place. So, you could actually see the sky, the stars and the moon. It was all so beautiful, especially to look at it like this...not locked up in my room.

“This is one of my hiding places, I have a home but that’s in town. And right now, that is the last place you want to go. We don’t know when they will find out you are not up in your room. Maybe they already know now, who knows. So, we have to be very careful with where we stay. For now, we will stay here for safety,” Rhett explained. He seemed very nervous about this.

I don’t want him to feel as if he is stuck with me the entire time.

“You don’t have to be here the entire time,” I started out saying. “I won’t move. I’ll stay here no matter what,” I assured him.

Rhett shook his head in denial. “No, I cannot leave you alone. At least for now.”

I frowned. Looking at my satchel on the floor, I went to pick it up. “What is that?” I heard Rhett ask.

Turning around to face him, I looked down at the satchel and gently hugged it. “This is special to me,” I answered him.

“Will you ever tell me what’s inside?”

“Maybe,” I told him with a small smile on my face.

Rhett chuckled as well and stood up from the blanket. He walked towards me and hugged me gently. “How do you feel?” he asked me.

I grabbed his shirt with both of my fists, feeling as if I wanted to cry with the overwhelming happiness going through me.He is the first person to actually help me, to show me how the outside world is.

The first person I fell in love with.

“Happy,” I simply said, my head against his chest. I felt Rhett give me a small kiss on my head. I leaned in closer to him. Looking up, I saw Rhett looking down at me. “Thank you.”

Rhett smiled and leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. Frowning, I grabbed the back of his head gently with my hand.

“You okay?” he asked. My heart was racing. I stared up at his lips and then back to his eyes. As if he could read my mind, he smiled.He leaned in closer to me, slowly as I closed my eyes. I didn’t know how this would feel. I’ve never kissed anyone, though, I knew that it would feel perfect with him.I felt his soft lips against mine, butterflies roaming around in my stomach as I gently kissed back.Pulling away, I stared at him as he stared back.My bottom lip slightly trembled as Rhett pulled me in for another soft kiss.

“You have soft lips, darlin,’” Rhett told me. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as I buried my face into his chest.

“So happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the delay! I got caught up with life lmao. I hope I will bring a new chapter sometime this week!


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

_ “I’m scared...” _

_ “You cannot come along with me, Link.” _

_ “What if they catch me?” _

 

* * *

“You’re so adorable, sweetheart,” Rhett said.

I was still in the man’s arms. I couldn’t process what just had happened. Just a few hours ago, we were running away from the castle. Look at me now, in the arms of the one that I love, giving him my first kiss, my heart, my trust. Blushing at his words, I shivered from the cold breeze--it felt so wonderful, but I was starting to get cold.

“I’m a little cold, Rhett,” I whispered, looking up to him. He looked down and chuckled.

“I’ll start a fire, sit down,” he told me, leaving me alone in the dark.

I was scared. It was dark and I didn’t have anything to cover myself with. Feeling my way down to the ground, I found the blanket I woke up on. Wrapping it around my torso, I sat down, sticks and dried leaves making a loud noise once I was fully on the ground. . I shivered and pulled my knees up under my chin.

As the minutes passed by, I started to get concerned for Rhett. I couldn’t hear or see a thing. “Rhett…” I whimpered as I stood up from the ground slowly. “Rhett?” I said a bit more loudly, hoping he’d hear me and respond. I gently started walking to the direction that I thought he had gone Before I could even take any more steps, I heard the crunching of leaves. I froze up in place when I heard a loud  _ thump _ on the ground. "Before I could fully react, I felt strong hands around my waist, my back hit what I assumed to be a slightly muscular chest.

“Where were you going, darling?” Rhett whispered into my ear, sending shivers crawling up my spine as I arched my back in response to the chills.

“You scared me, you idiot!” I told him as I turned around to face him. “Don’t you ever do that again.” Rhett chuckled and softly kissed my lips.

“Sorry sweetheart, I was too busy getting these blocks of wood I cut down not so long ago. I forgot I kept them here,” Rhett explained as he went to grab the pile of wood he brought with him. “Now it is time for me to start the fire.”

I walked back to the blanket, still cold but glad I wasn’t alone.

“I also brought dried up bark,” Rhett said. I couldn’t see anything that he was doing.

I suddenly started hearing some rubbing, and after about 30 seconds, I saw a light spark and got up. Rhett got the dry bark and placed it inside the fire. I heard him start talking about how he learned to start a fire. Fully interested in what this man had to say about his past, I placed my hand under my chin and listened to every word he said.

After he was done with the fire, Rhett walked next to me and sat with me.

“The fire looks beautiful,” I softly said, “don’t you think?”

Rhett smiled looking at me, he whispered, “Of course it is, just like you.”

Blushing at his words, I covered my face with the blanket. “Shut up,” I simply told him. I heard him chuckle. Removing my face from the blanket, I looked up at him, my heart beat fast for this man. He has no idea what he does to me.

“Is this just some random place you found and took me here?” I asked. I mainly meant it as a joke, but Rhett shook his head.

“Well, I enjoy camping. Every time I find somewhere that I like, I start bringing stuff there. It can be the emptiest part of the forest and I’d stay there for two or three days...” He started out saying. I tried to listen but I kept getting distracted by his lips, and how passionate he seemed talking about this. “…This is one of the many places I’ve decided to stay at.”

“Do you remember all of the places?” I asked, curious by his story. “Or is it hard for you to remember?”

“I remember every single location, darlin’. My goal is to walk through every single inch of this forest,” Rhett said. As he kept talking, I couldn’t help but lean in closer to him. My head was so close to his arm, my mind kept screaming to do something about the burn in my chest.

“I love walking at night around here. Most people down the village think it’s dangerous.”

“Is it?”

“No, if it was I wouldn’t be alive,” Rhett chuckled. “It’s just very beautiful out here.”

As if my body controlled itself, I got onto my knees and gently brought Rhett’s face up to mine. Placing my lips against his, he made a surprised noise. Pulling away from Rhett, I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks once again as I looked away from him. I felt a finger under my chin moving my face to look at Rhett. Without any time to react, Rhett’s lips were on mine again, only this time both of us wanted this without a doubt. My stomach felt warm as I kissed Rhett back, I didn’t know what I was doing but it all felt right. Pulling away from him, I got up from the ground slowly and turned around. I could still feel his lips on mine. Placing my fingers against my mouth, I smiled and bit my bottom lip. It felt so good that I couldn’t handle it anymore.

“I, uh- That was…” I tried speaking, but I kept tripping over my words.

“You don’t have to be afraid,” I heard Rhett say. Turning around, I saw him getting up from the ground. “ _ Are _ you afraid?” he asked again. Shaking my head, I backed up slightly as Rhett walked towards me, my back gently hit the back of a tree. Rhett came closer to me, our noses inches apart as he whispered, “Are ya?”

“No,” I simply said. Once I let out my answer, Rhett’s lips were on mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Pulling away from him I softly whispered, “I’m not scared.”

I felt Rhett’s hands grabbing my waist as I kissed him again. It feels so good to have him this close to me. His strong hands felt sensational squeezing my hips, I couldn’t breathe from the lack of air I was receiving from kissing this man.

I pulled away from the kiss and laid my head on the tree, Rhett’s hands were all over me along with his lips. I felt him kiss my ear down to my collarbone, making me shiver with pleasure. I let out a small noise when he gently bit my neck. Rhett pulled away from my skin, and I immediately covered my mouth.

Rhett thought that the noise was one of discomfort instead of one of pleasure “I’m sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?” he asked, his eyes full of concern. His hands grabbing my shoulders instead of being deliciously placed on my hips.

“No, you did not,” I answered him, my body feeling needy. When Rhett saw how my hips were moving against the tree, he smirked at me as he placed one of his hands on my waist.

“Do you want me to continue?” he whispered, his mouth close to my ear.

With a soft sigh I answered, “Yes, I do.”

With that, Rhett found his way to my mouth.

I was losing it. Rhett’s rough hands felt so good on my body. I felt him grope at my hips, my side, and slightly at my ass. He slightly pulled on my bottom lip with his teeth and gently sucked on it. I felt both his hands go down my stomach and onto my pants.

Not knowing what he was planning on doing I removed my lips from him and looked at him directly in the eyes, “Wha-“ I stopped mid-sentence when I felt him sliding his hand into my pants. I gasped as I felt his hand on my most intimate area. I felt another noise crawl out of my throat, and I bit my index finger in an attempt to muffle it.

Rhett kept kissing and stroking me. I let out all kinds of noises into his mouth as I held onto his shirt.

“Does this feel good, darlin’?” I heard Rhett whisper as he slowed his strokes. Whining, I pulled him closer, his lips on my neck and his unoccupied hand lifting my shirt up.

His hand was going a bit faster, making my whole body get chills. Suddenly, my stomach began to feel warm as I covered my mouth with my fist.

“Rhett, Rhett…” I whispered. “Mmm...”

I felt Rhett twist his wrist. Gasping, I grabbed his arm, slowing him down. Rhett looked up at me, concern filling his eyes.

“What happened? Did I hurt you?” Rhett asked, removing his hand from my jeans.

“It felt so great. I didn’t want to stop you, it felt so good. I just...felt too overwhelmed?” I started mumbling as I looked at him, worried that I ruined this moment.

“I understand, sweetheart,” Rhett said. He removed his hands from my body and placed them on the tree beside me.

“It was, too fast. I apologize,” I said shamefully. Looking down at my feet, I felt him gently place his finger under my chin and pull it towards him. He gently kissed my lips, and I returned it. The kiss was over as soon as it began.

I felt so happy.

“Do you want to sleep?” he asked, he smiled at me.

Smiling back at him, I nodded. Rhett leaned away from me and grabbed my hand. He started setting up the blankets beside the fire. It grew bigger and it warmed up the small area.

Rhett laid down, pulling me along with him. I laid my head onto his chest, my arms wrapping around his body.

“Goodnight, Link.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^u^


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**_“We’re not safe there.”_ **

**_“What happened?”_ **

**_“They know who I am, Link. I’m wanted.”_ **

* * *

****

I felt soft wind graze over my face. Smiling, I started remembering everything from last night. Opening my eyes, I saw Rhett sleeping in front of me, his mouth slightly open. Out of nowhere, there was a sudden urge within me, wanting to give the sleeping man a sweet kiss. Why am I so shy about this? The man stuck his hand down my pants and I’m still so hung over the fact that I want to kiss him.

I’m just not used to this sudden physical attention, especially the type of attention from last night. Everything has happened so fast, now that I look back to it. I vividly remember his hands all over my body, how needy I felt and how good it was—Rhett’s big hands on my hips, his lips on mine.

Thinking about this made my lower abdomen warm up. Just when I was about to look away from the man, he opened his eyes. Rhett yawned and focused on my face. Smiling, he said, “Mornin’ beautiful.”

Blushing, I smiled and placed my hand on his chest. “Morning.”

“You ready for today?” He then asked me as he started to stretch.

I was confused. I didn’t think we were doing anything today except for hiding. As if Rhett read my mind, he pulled on my arm that was laying on his chest. I got up and straddled his lap as he placed both my hands on his chest.

“We’re gonna keep on movin’, we can’t stay in one place or we’ll get caught.” Rhett said, his voice hoarse.

A sudden anxious feeling crawled in my chest. The last thing I wanted to do was get caught.

“Where are we going to go?” I asked, playing with his shirt underneath my fingers. “What are we going to do?”

Rhett pulled me down by my shoulders, making me lay on his chest. He kissed my head and whispered, “We need to keep walking until we find my cabin.”

“Cabin?” I asked out loud. Iit was more of a thought than an actual question. I didn’t know that he had a cabin around here in the woods.

“I built my cabin over the years that I have lived here.” Rhett explained, “It took me 3 years to finish by myself.”

Sighing, I nodded my head and got up from his body. “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go.” I took my hand out for him to grab, Rhett looked up at me in disbelief as he took it. “What?”

“Nothin’, I just wanted to hold you a bit more,” he said, looking down at me. Smiling, I pulled his head down to give him a small peck on the lips.

“You can hold me some more once we get to your cabin,” I promised, my fingers playing with his beard. “So, c’mon. Let’s get going.”

We picked up the blankets from the ground, folding them and placing them next to a tree. Confused as to why he would just leave them there I asked, “Don’t you need these?”

“I usually wash them later. I have clean blankets in my cabin,” Rhett responded. He grabbed my sack of clothing and threw it over his shoulder. I went to grab my satchel that was sitting on the ground. “You never told me what you put in that bag,” Rhett stated.

 

I put my satchel over my shoulder and smiled. “It’s just some important stuff I knew I couldn’t lose,” I simply said. “Maybe one day I’ll tell you.”

Rhett held my hand and started walking deeper into the woods. The first time I was walking was when we ran away from the castle, not forgetting the fact that I slept through half of it. Rhett walked confidently, without fear or a trace of anxiety. Meanwhile, as we walked, I was terrified.

As we walked, both of my hands were grabbing Rhett’s arm. I bombarded the man with questions.

_Are we there yet?_

_Are you sure this is safe?_

_What if something jumps us?_

_Rhett, can’t we just take a break for a bit?_

Question after question, Rhett kept assuring me that we are okay, that no mythical creature was going to attack us. He even joked about wolves being able to smell my fear.

After what seemed like forever, we finally made it to Rhett’s cabin.

It was beautiful on the outside. How did this man build this by himself in three years?

“Welcome,” Rhett said with a smile.

 

Looking at him and looking back at the wooden structure I had to ask him once again. “Did you really build this?”

“Yes, darlin’.”

Smiling, I went up to the door and opened it.

Once I stepped in, the smell of wood filled my nostrils. It looked pretty inside—prettier than I thought it would have been. I don’t want to judge the man, but usually peasants live in semi poor conditions. Though, it seemed as if Rhett wasn’t like the normal peasant.

“Where did you get these things? They’re so beautiful,” I asked, grabbing a small decoration from the table in the center of the cabin.

“I, uh. I stole them…” Rhett trailed off at the end of his sentence. Looking at him I placed the porcelain decoration down.

“It’s wonderful.”

Rhett quickly went over to a cabinet and said, “Though, not everything in here is stolen. I made this.” He was tripping over his words as he gave me a wooden statue. It seemed to be the body of a woman. It was so perfectly carved. There were so many details in this statue.

“Who is this?” I asked absentmindedly, my thumb tracing over the small lines.

“My mom.” He simply said.

Looking up at him, I handed him the statue. “Your mom?” I asked.

“Yes.”

Smiling, I looked back at the statue in his hands. I went and placed my hands over his and squeezed them. “It’s beautiful, Rhett.”

Rhett smiled, and placed the statue back where it was.

I looked around the cabin. It was small, but well kept. The fireplace had a bunch of pans hanging over it. I saw a small closet in the corner of the cabin, a bed, and a wooden chair. There were wooden boxes that I didn’t know what had inside.

“Where can I put my satchel?” I asked, taking it off. Rhett grabbed it and placed it over the wooden chair sitting in front of the fireplace.

The fireplace seemed to be empty—there were no wooden logs in it, nor any fire.

My stomach started to make noise, loud enough for Rhett to hear it, too.

“I’m going out to get food. You stay here,” Rhett said, going into the closet in the corner of his cabin.

“What do you mean? Do you want me to stay here?” I asked. I couldn’t stay here by myself. Is he being serious? “I can’t stay here.”

“Link, please just do this for me.” He argued, putting on a shirt with a hood. “I need to go get us some food.”

“I’m scared…” I whimpered, sitting on his bed and bringing my knees up to rest my chin on.

“You cannot come along with me, Link,” Rhett simply stated, placing his hood over his head and turning his body towards me.

“What if they catch me?” I asked, trying to somehow convince him to not leave me alone. “I don’t want to go back.”

“You’ll go back if you come with me, can’t you understand that? You’re the Prince, you can’t be seen out in public with someone like me. Besides, if you come with me, chance is that they’re looking for you.” Rhett explained to me, slowly going up to me. I looked away, trying to hold in my tears that wanted to escape.

I just didn’t want to be left alone again.

“What if you don’t come back?” I asked, this time softly, hiding my face in my hands.

“Sweetheart, I will come back. I promise.”

Looking up at him, he wiped away my warm tears with his thumb. Like always, his skin felt so good against mine. Smiling a sad smile, I stood up and hugged him.

“Hurry up, please,” I whispered. He pulled me away from him and nodded.

He leaned in to give me a soft kiss. “I’ll be right back darlin’.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late chapter!! I hope you enjoyed this one, there's more to come so thank you for sticking around!!! ^0^


End file.
